Holding Onto One Another's Hand
by Pikastarr
Summary: Just a little 3/4 songfic type thingy... Numbuh 4's Dad decides to, once again, take him to one of those "daughter" days... R/R please! ^^


A/N: This is my first songfic! ^_____^ And I'm so dern proud of it, too! BTW, the fic may start out not lookin' like a songfic, but it turns into one, I promise! :D And, er, disclaimer? Okiedokie...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or its characters. I also do not own "I Think We're Alone Now", Tiffany (can't think of her last name...!!!) does. And if yer name happens to be Tiffany: no, you do not own it! XD  
  
--  
  
SideNote-  
  
[ song ]  
  
" speech "  
  
*thoughts*  
  
--  
  
"Ah can't believe yer makin' me do this... again!" Twelve-year-old Wallabee Beatles sat in the backseat of his father's car, seatbelt tightly wrapped around him.  
  
"Now, son," came the Australian accented voice of his father. "Ah can't 'elp it if they keep makin' these daughter things... besides, ah thought ya liked baseball?"  
  
"Ah do... but not when its Father/Daughter Baseball Day! Can't we jus' turn 'round now? Ah refuse ter even go ter this stupid thing!" Wallabee folded his arms, glaring at his father. Of course, his bangs covered his eyes, so his dad didn't even know.  
  
"Ah can't waste valuable gas, ya know that, sport! An' besides, we're already 'ere," he put on the brakes, and pulled the car door open. Wallabee pressed his face against the glass to take a peek. At least Rainbow Monkeys weren't everywhere like what happened last time... But still, the ballpark was flooded with little girls. He took a breath, and slowly made his way out of the car. *Jus' relax,* he told himself. *What could a bunch of little girls do ter a tough guy like me?* The thought caused him to wonder, and a chill got sent down his spine. Awe, c'mon, ah can't possibly be scared of a bunch of little girls... roight?  
  
He grabbed a baseball bat from his dad, and as soon as he received it, he kept it close to himself. If any girl sprang an attack on him... he'd be ready! "Okay, sport, ready fer some fun?" Wallabee rolled his eyes, and reluctantly followed his father to the baseball field.  
  
Girls stopped to stare at the blonde boy as he shamefully walked behind his father. Wallabee couldn't take the humiliation, so he stared down at the ground as if that could make him feel better.  
  
"Okay, Wally, 'ere's yer 'elmet," his father handed him a blue baseball helmet. Wallabee grabbed it away, before making his way towards home base. He shoved it onto his head, and took the black gloves out of his pockets. After slipping into them, he gripped the baseball bat tightly. "Awright, 'ere it comes!"  
  
He threw the baseball towards him, and Wallabee concentrated on where it lay. He felt hundreds of girls' eyes on him, probably all curious as to what a boy was doing at a father/daughter party. But as the ball came deadly close to his bat, something caught his eye.  
  
Blissfully doing a cartwheel out in the outfield was Numbuh Three.  
  
The ball flew by his bat; Wallabee didn't even notice. "Wally, what was that?" His dad inquired, but he didn't even notice that either. But then it hit him that he was playing baseball, not watching his friend do acrobats. So he shook his head, and realized the baseball was behind him now. Had he really just missed the ball...? And in front of Numbuh Three?  
  
"Uh, sorry, Dad, bangs were in mah eyes," Wallabee lied, and steadied his grip on the bat once more. His father nodded, and pitched another baseball at him.  
  
This time he was paying attention, and hit the ball squarely and powerfully. A fly ball it was, and it was going pretty far. As Wallabee silently celebrated to himself as he made his way over to first base, it struck him that the ball had been going in...  
  
... Numbuh Three's direction...  
  
"NUMBUH THREE!" He called out, but the girl didn't even seem to notice. She was doing another cartwheel. "NUMBUH THREE!" She finally looked up, startled by the familiar sounding voice, and saw the ball coming straight for her head. She somersaulted away, and the ball landed hard in the grass. Wallabee wiped the sweat off the side of his face. If that ball would've hit her, he'd never forgive himself.  
  
"Numbuh Four?" The black-haired, Japanese girl walked over to him, blinking her eyes, confused. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Numbuh Four felt lost in words. "Well, er, mah dad... 'E don't 'ave a daughter or anything, and, er..." The Australian boy looked at her, grinning nervously. Suddenly, Numbuh Three began to get in a fit of laughter. Numbuh Four glared at her. "What's so funny?" He demanded.  
  
"Your dad brought you to Father/Daughter Baseball Day... that must mean you're a girl!" She teased, giggling like mad. Numbuh Four's cheeks turned red in embarassment.  
  
"Ah am not a cruddy girl!"  
  
"Sure seems like it!"  
  
"Why you..." He smirked, and began to chase after her.  
  
["Children behave,"  
  
That's what they say when we're together.  
  
"And watch how you play,"  
  
They don't understand.]  
  
"Now, children, be'ave," Numbuh Four's father warned with a pointed finger. "An' watch how yer playin', Wally, ya 'ear?"  
  
The day went by pretty quickly surprisingly for Wallabee. He had spent most of his time fetching after the balls that the little girls hit. Only because an adult ordered him to, since he was a boy, and boys were supposed to be "big and stronger than girls". Numbuh Three hit one, and it went nearly as far as Numbuh Four's. And that one was, too, chased by Numbuh Four.  
  
After a few drinks of water, the firework show that was planned after the event, began to start. He sat there by his father, and Numbuh Three sat in front of him, "ooh"ing and "ah"ing at every firework that exploded in the sky. "Ooooh!" She repeated for the millionth time; a couple of little kids beginning to join in with her. "Aren't they pretty?" The girl giggled, and turned to face Wallabee.  
  
Startled, Numbuh Four quickly looked the other way. He didn't want to make it look like he had been staring at her... Why was he doing that anyway? "Numbuh Four, whaddya think of them?" Lucky for him, his dad was busy in a conversation with someone else's dad.  
  
"Eh, they're okay." *Stop looking at me, dangit!* He thought, trying to keep his attention to the fireworks, and not her.  
  
Numbuh Three glanced more up at the sky, smiling. "Hey, Numbuh Four?"  
  
"Yeah?" He said, trying to calm his heart a bit. What the heck was wrong with him?  
  
"Wanna go see The Light Tree?"  
  
He blinked at her, obviously baffled by the name. "What's The Light Tree?"  
  
[And so we're running just as fast as we can,  
  
Holding onto one another's hand.]  
  
"C'mon!" She grabbed his hand to his shock, and she drug him off the grass, and started heading for the opposite end of the field. He struggled to keep the heat on his face under control as she dragged him along.p  
  
[Time to get away into the night,  
  
And then you put your arms around me,  
  
And we tumble to the ground,  
  
And then we say,  
  
"I think we're alone now."]  
  
They approached what was called The Light Tree from atop a ditch. To Numbuh Four, the tree was just... a tree. There was nothing special about it. Numbuh Three was grinning ever-so-widely at it, though. "Er, Numbuh Three? Why is it called The Light Tree?" He asked, sweatdropping as if he were in some kind of anime.  
  
As if on cue, hundreds of tiny lights appeared in the tree's leaves. Numbuh Three laughed; Numbuh Four stood in awe. "That's why, silly," she said, being her usual childish self. "It's actually a memorial of someone... Ya see, they died on Christmas. And so they leave the Christmas lights in their tree all year long to remember them by."  
  
"Wow..." was all that came out of Wallabee's mouth. He removed his hand from hers, now noticing that they'd been "hooked" for the past few minutes. But for some reason, he put his hand back on her shoulder. Startled, Numbuh Three looked back at him, and lost her balance. She began to fall down the ditch, but Numbuh Four grabbed her, and tumbled down with her.  
  
Blushing were their faces when they reached the bottom of the ditch. Numbuh Four let go of her, puzzled of what to really say. "Um, ya okay?" Well, at least it wasn't silent anymore.  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks..." Numbuh Three sat there staring at him, and he stared back.  
  
[There doesn't seem to be anyone around.  
  
I think we're alone now.  
  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound.]  
  
"Eh, no problem," he said, although his heart was screaming at him to say something else.  
  
"Well, uh," for once, the happy-go-lucky Numbuh Three didn't know what to say. He had, well, saved her from... er... falling down? It wasn't like she would've died or something, but the way he reacted towards her falling, it sure seemed that way.  
  
A firework blasted up into the sky, and the two of them lay there in the ditch, gazing up at the star-filled sky. "'Ey, Numbuh Three..." Numbuh Four gulped. He had to tell her about that awful, butterfly feeling he had when he was around her.  
  
"Yeah, Numbuh Four?"  
  
"Ah, ah... ah like ya." He blinked as his face turned scarlet. Those weren't the words he had planned to use!  
  
"I like you, too!" She said happily back, unaware of his true meaning.  
  
"No... Kuki," Numbuh Three faced him. He never called her by her real name. "Ah like ya a lot... ah mean... like... er... ahthinkahloveya." The words came so fast out of his mouth, he could barely understand himself.  
  
"Huh?" Obviously, she couldn't understand him either.  
  
Numbuh Four took a deep breath. "Ah... Ah think... Ah think ah love ya." Once again, his face turned red. He looked up at the sky, partially scared of how she may react.  
  
[Look at the way  
  
We're lying 'bout what we're doing.  
  
'Cause what would they say  
  
If they ever knew?]  
  
"You... love me?" It wasn't the exact response Numbuh Four wanted, but it was close. He nodded slowly. "I guess... Well, I think... I love you, too." His heart began to flutter around in his stomach at her response. He stood up and helped her off her feet, smiling a tad bit. Numbuh Three just looked straight at him; he was much taller than he was two years ago. And with no words spoken, she quickly leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Then, she ran off towards where all the people were, leaving Numbuh Four touching his cheek in amazement.  
  
(The Next Day at the Tree House)  
  
"Where were you two yesterday?" Numbuh One inquired. "Lucky we didn't have any missions..." Numbuh Two sat on the ground, sipping a soda while he read a comic. He wasn't really paying attention to the conversation.  
  
Numbuhs Three and Four were both sitting on the couch, facing their bald leader. Neither of them had spoken about the past day's events. "Ball park," Numbuh Four said, and stretched his arms and yawned.  
  
"Why were you at the ball park?"  
  
"It was Father/Daughter Baseball Day," piped Numbuh Three, smiling brightly.  
  
"Then why'd Numbuh Four go?" Numbuh One looked over at him; he was nearly asleep.  
  
Numbuh Three just kept smiling. "Coz his dad doesn't have a daughter, and his dad wanted to go!"  
  
Numbuh Five entered the room then, and upon spotting Numbuh Three and Four, she rolled her eyes. "Eh, Numbuh One, dey prob'bly went out on a date or somethin'." Numbuh Four woke up instantly at that.  
  
"We didn't go on no date! No we didn't!" He said, waving his arms like a madman.  
  
Numbuh Three apparently didn't get the idea that he wanted to keep "yesterday" a secret. "We didn't go on a date, but he said he loved me and I kissed him on the cheek!" The whole room got quiet, even Numbuh Two, who hadn't even been listening to the whole conversation in the first place. Numbuh Four got real red, and shrunk down in the cushion of the couch.  
  
"Uh," Numbuh One scratched his head. "Well..."  
  
"Way to go, Numbuh Four!" Numbuh Two said, giving a thumbs-up to him. He had suspected the crush he had on her, but wasn't all that sure of it until now. He took a sip of his soda, and continued reading. Numbuh Four just looked away, obviously embarrassed by the whole situation.  
  
[And so we're running just as fast as we can,  
  
Holding onto one another's hand.  
  
Time to get away into the night,  
  
And then you put your arms around me,  
  
And we tumble to the ground,  
  
And then we say,  
  
"I think we're alone now."  
  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around.  
  
I think we're alone now.  
  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound.]  
  
Numbuh Five shook her head, grinning. "Well, I'll be... I guess Numbuh Five was right about it bein' a date, an' I was only kidding!"  
  
Numbuh Three just kicked her legs where she sat. "Sort of!"  
  
[I think we're alone now  
  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around.  
  
I think we're alone now.  
  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound.  
  
(We're) Running just as fast as we can,  
  
Holding onto one another's hand.  
  
Time to get away into the night,  
  
And then you put your arms around me,  
  
And we tumble to the ground,  
  
And then we say,  
  
"I think we're alone now."  
  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around.  
  
I think we're alone now.  
  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound.]  
  
Numbuh One shrugged it off, and went back to a sketch Numbuh Two had made for an invention. Numbuh Four looked over at Numbuh Three, face still as red as ever. She smiled more at him, and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Whee! I finally gots a boyfriend! Yay!"  
  
--  
  
A/N: Wasn't that shaweet? ^^  
  
4: No. :P  
  
Pika: Yesh it was. Yer just mad coz I paired ya up with Numbuh Three.  
  
4: * sarcastically * No, really?  
  
Pika: Anyways, please review! No flamies, coz this is a good fic! XD 


End file.
